


Neverland

by Aweebwrites



Category: Disney Fairies, Lego Ninjago, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Cole gots it, Common Cold, Crying, Drowning, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Heterochromia, I altered both a lot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, In a way, Jealousy, Kai and Nya have a bad relationship with Zane, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Merpeople, Murder, Neverland (Peter Pan), Pining, Pixie Hollow, Pixies, Some Plot, Transformation, also Lord Milori might be ooc af please forgive me, captain hook mentioned, i refer to fairies and sparrow men in here as faes, idk i had the idea and I wanted to write it, look Pan's basically the grim reaper, no beta we die like Harumi's parents, p much, the story's barely anything like the actual Peter Pan or Tinkerbell, though not explicitly and it's more like teen death, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole's brought a new Lost Child back to Neverland. Little did he know how much would unfold in his presence...Or:Zane's done some bad things, Kai hates him, Cole is loved by everyone, things are complicated and Jay high key thinks everyone needs therapy.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to keep in mind here:  
> -Faes in this experience emotions strongly- and well, so does merfolks but that's neither here nor there.  
> -Lost Children never usually end up sticking around for long save for a few exceptions. You'll find out as you read.

At first, Cole thought the tiny drops of water falling down on his face was rain. But the droplets were far too small, far too cold to be rain. And last he remembered, he went to sleep inside his treehouse, not outside- this time. He wondered for a moment if it was one of the Lost Children pranking him- but their pranks were far harsher than this and there were none in Neverland at the moment. So then… It must be… Cole opened his eyes, blinking a few times so the tiny light blue glow above him could focus. His bright brown and green eyes stared up at the tiny figure hovering over him with drowsy eyes before he grinned dopily.

“Good morning to you too sleepy head. Do you plan on sleeping the whole evening away?” The tiny winter Fae asked, spinning another snowflake off his fingertip, leaving it to fall down on Cole’s nose.

“Not at all!” Cole says as he sat up with a stretch, Zane flying out of the way, his wings chiming like bells as they fluttered. “I’m due to head to the mainland later after all.” He told Zane as he headed to the bathroom, the latter flying down to sit on his pillow, trailing blue pixie dust as he did.

“And you need to get going soon. Night’s on it’s way.” Zane reminded him, nuzzling into the warmth of his pillow.

“I know, I know. I’ll get there on time, you’ll see.” Cole called back and Zane huffed, resting his cheek in his palm, letting his cool body soak in the warmth he left behind.

Unlike normal Snow Fae, Zane was very different. For one, he was born on a blue moon, blue pixie dust bringing him into being. No Fae has ever been born on a blue moon before him so they weren’t sure what to expect. And as he grew and worked around the winter side of Pixie Hollow, they very soon discovered many things. His wings giving off blue pixie dust as he flew was one and most shockingly: unlike every other Fae, he didn’t need to refill on pixie dust. His wings were of average Fae size but they could clearly be seen flowing with blue pixie dust, just like Queen Clarion’s. Though his wings were slowly growing larger, the Tinker Faes observed. And that was another thing.

He could survive and thrive in warm weather, just as much as he does in cold. That was because his blue pixie dust cools in heat and keeps him cold enough to enjoy things like Cole’s warmth without worrying about overheating. He was a phenomenon to Fae kind and is expected to become the king of the winter fairies. Though Zane had no interests in that. He had always been a strange Fae after all. He’d rather spend the rest of his days here, with Cole and the Lost Children he treasures. He met Cole purely on accident. The name Peter Pan was a common one around Pixie Hollow. Everyone knew him and were respectful of all he did there in Neverland.

Zane was fine with that staying away from him- until he saw him flying by on one of his sneak trips away from Pixie Hollow, had heard him laugh and seen him soar, his darken skin glowing under the rays of the summer sun, his eyes bright and shining… And Zane, the tiny winter Fae? Well, he fell in love with a human. Their first meeting was a bit rocky, as Cole almost crushed him from where he had crashed into the area he was watching him from. One of the Lost Children thought it funny to set up a tripwire in the sky- and while it was, Zane nearly died. The moment he ended up a hair’s breadth away from his nose on the ground, he knew his fate was sealed.

Of course Cole knew Faes existed on the island and he had seen some from afar but it was his first time actually seeing and talking to one. They had talked for hours and had become best friends. Though, it confused the children who only heard soft jingles whenever he spoke. And very soon, he became a big part of what Cole did. Lord Milori had tried many times to stop him, if only to secure the winter Fae’s future but Zane was powerless against what his heart wanted. So he let him go, warning him to be careful and that not every happily ever after was as perfect as it seemed. Zane knew that better than anyone else. He was but a tiny Fae and Cole was a human. They could never be, no matter how many shooting stars he wished on.

So Zane? He made due with simply being his friend, his partner. Zane glanced down as his heart throbbed. He couldn’t help but long for more sometimes, but this was more than he could hope for.

“Why the long face?” Zane jolted, finding Cole floating right above the bed, right before him.

“By spring’s thaw! Don’t do that!” Zane scolded and Cole frowned, tilted his head to the side.

“You looked pretty sad just now. You can talk to me, you know.” Cole reminded him and Zane turned his blue eyes away from Cole.

“It’s nothing. I promise.” He said softly as he got up then met his eyes again. “But you, Peter Pan, are running out of time.” Zane reminded him as he flew up.

“I eat cake out of the pan one time and the name sticks.” Cole sighed, floating back. “Are you coming this time Tinkerbell?” He asked with a cheeky grin, pulling up the name the Lost Children always nickname him without fail, even without hearing it before.

“Yes. It’s been a while since I’ve gone- that and you don’t have any more pixie dust to use because some person refused to fly with care and ruined the Frost Fae’s frost statue.” Zane says, narrowing his eyes at Cole who looked innocent and clueless.

“I wonder who that is?” He asked, crossing his legs mid air as he tapped his chin before he laughed at Zane’s unimpressed expression. “Let’s go Belle!” He yelled, flying out the nearest window and Zane rolled his eyes but flew after him, catching up shortly after as they flew away from Neverland, following the second star on the right to the mainland.

This wasn’t something that they did on schedule. It was Cole’s- and in extension all of Neverland’s- duty to send Lost Children off. It was one of the main reasons why it existed to begin with. The thing about all the Lost Children Cole collects is…

They all passed.

They all passed and are wandering, scared, confused souls. And Cole? He’s the one who brings them to Neverland, to chase away their despair with seemingly endless play and adventures, to prepare them to move on. There are rarely those who haven’t passed but are close to, somewhere in medical care. He helps strengthen their soul, helps them recover and send them back when they’re ready. They do remember Neverland, do remember the adventures they had but most time… The memory fades. Zane glanced across at Cole as he focused ahead, the rays of the setting sun illuminating his handsome face. He looked as if he were but a young adult but he’s been alive for a long time.

He told Zane the story once, on a stormy night brought to life by blinding flashes of light and roaring thunder, had told him, shaking under the blankets of his bed, with nothing but the glow of his wings, his body to illuminate his face, candle light unable to win against the winds that found their way inside. On that night, with fear in his eyes, he had told him the story of how he became this person, of how he became the one known as Peter Pan. His mother was always sick, for as long as he could remember, getting worse and worse each day. His father couldn’t take the real possibility of having to bury the love of his life and had taken his. With him gone, there was no way they could afford her medications when it ran out, and couldn't afford to even feed themselves.

Then, on a stormy night like then, he had come to her room, a terrified boy at just 9 years old, seeking his mother’s comfort. She kept his mind off of the storm by telling him tales of wonder, by telling him tales of Neverland. She had been there, had ran around and had played as a child. She had been there several times until her illness had gotten better for a few years. Enough time for her to have met his father and had him. It was the most wondrous story he’s ever heard of and he had drifted off, dreaming of the place his mother had told him of. And when the storm broke and the sun came shining through… His mother has left him. He had never forgotten her tales of Neverland and had wished time and time again while he was stuck in an orphanage, that he could go there instead.

And one day, with his heart longing for a place he’s never been, he ran away. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew where he wanted to go. The world was a depressing place. He wanted to run free and play, hadn't wanted to drop the childish act as he was so often told. He just wanted to not worry about things like leaving the orphanage and getting work and a place of his own. He wanted to have endless adventures and to meet the Mermaids his mother was charmed by, meet chiming fairies, to be there and not here. If he couldn’t have his parents back, then at least, he wanted that. He had fallen asleep in a city drain pipe… Then woke up in Neverland. It was fun and games and his heart had never felt so light. Exploring, discovering meeting people far and wide… But after some time… He found himself thinking back to the mainland, where other people were…

He headed back one night, following the fairies who would bring summer, following the second star to the right and found the mainland. By then, years had passed and so much had changed. But it was nice to see other people. He wasn’t planning on staying at all, just looking around, flying about in the dark of night… And then… He found them. The first set of children to be Lost Children, huddled together in a quiet place in the city, looking miserable and unhappy. He hadn’t liked seeing their misery, and so, he decided to take them back, convincing a fairy to give him some of their pixie dust. He took them back to Neverland, showed them it’s joys and merriment… Then watched as one by one… They disappeared, smiles wide as they went.

It was sad for him at first. He liked having them around. But he wasn’t as young as they were and understood what happened… And it made him happy to know they could go somewhere where they could keep being happy. And so, whenever wanderlust pointed him back to the mainland, he answered, bringing back Lost Children and helping them find their way, whether it be back home on the mainland… Or to a new home beyond this world. Zane found it noble every time he remembers the tale, the feeling he held for him only deepening afterwards. Because just how many people could do that? Faes, merpeople, pirates, natives and all wouldn’t have the strength to, he was sure.

“You’re doing it again.” Zane startles again, to the point where he stopped flying.

“Whoop!” Cole quickly swooped in, catching him. “Got you.” He grinned, carrying him up to his face.

“... Thank you…” Zane murmured as he sat up in his palm, Cole flying ahead still.

“Really, what’s on your mind? You didn’t look as sad this time but I’m getting worried.” Cole told him with a small frown and really, that frown was the last thing he wanted to see on Cole’s face.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Zane reassured as he kept seated, not wanting to stand and get blown out of his palm.

That frown deepened and Zane had a moment of panic as his heart ached- but then lights illuminated his face and they both looked towards the mainland as the lights came on.

“We’ll talk when we get back.” Cole says, a clear sign that he wasn’t dropping it this time and Zane couldn’t do anything else but nod as he flew into the city, just above roofs as they scanned the streets and houses.

It wasn’t too hard finding Lost Children. They stand out in a way they couldn’t quite explain it. The city was rather clear. Not a soul anywhere. But they kept going, flying out of the city, to an area that was a little more desolate with piles of scrap and junk. There, they could hear quiet cries. Cole paused and they both shared a look before Zane flew out of his hand, both of them splitting up. Zane darted around the piles of bricks and scraps, through a few tiny corners and crevices- before he came to a stop at the sight before him. His heart ached at the small body curled up in the remains of an old car half buried under building parts and garbage. He must have been trapped here for some time and recently passed. Zane closed his eyes, shedding a few tears as he did. It was always so heartbreaking to come across them like this.

“I found him!” Cole’s yell had him lifting his head.

He then turned out, back to the open air and flew over to where he heard Cole’s voice. He spotted him in a small clearing in no time, his hand on the head of the same curly haired boy he just left behind.

“Let’s say you and me go somewhere a lot less depressing and a whole lot more fun, hm?” Cole offered the boy Jay now realised was roughly Cole’s age. “Neverland’s like nothing you’ve ever seen! There’s fairies and merpeople and pirates and-”

The boy cut him off with a scoff, eyes narrowed.

“There’s no such thing as fairies and merpeople.” The blue eyed boy says disbelievingly and Zane huffed, flying up behind him quietly.

It’s normal. Humans never really believe they are. Luckily, his memories seem a little disoriented so it should be easier to convince him to come with him.

“Yeah? Well my very fairy friend behind you would beg to differ.” Cole told him with an arched brow and the boy whipped his head around then, looking at Zane with wide blue eyes.

“Holy heck!” He squeaked and Zane waved hi before flying around him. “That’s so cool!” He grinned widely.

“What’s your name?” Cole asked and the guy turned back to look at him.

“I’m Jay.” He told him.

“Well Jay, the name’s cole but everyone calls me Peter Pan and that’s Zane. You up for a whole lot of fun?” Cole asked him as he stood, reaching his hand down to help him up and Jay hesitated, looking at his hand then across at Zane nodding at him before he reached out and took it, letting him help him up.

“I hope you don’t get airsick.” Cole told him with a grin and Jay had a moment of confusion as Zane flew overhead, flying in a tight circle over Jay’s head, raining blue pixie dust over him.

“Woah!” Jay gasped as he began to float and Zane smiled, looping around him once.

“Follow me.” Cole told him as he let go of his hand to float off the ground himself.

“H-how?!” Jay yelled, flailing his arms and legs.

“Just go with the flow!” Cole laughed, flying ahead and Jay sputtered for a while before looking to Zane for help.

Zane only smiled then flew up to him and took him by the front of his shirt, tugging him along. Just like that, Jay too began to fly forwards, though Zane wasn’t the one tugging him at all. He only did so to help trick his body into thinking it was and it helped him relax. Zane had already let go, smiling as he gave an exhilarated whoop. Cole only laughed, doing a full loop and Jay shakily followed beaming once he succeeded. The whole flight back to Neverland was filled with laughter and pixie dust.

“Surprise surprise. Captain Hook’s out and about. Doesn’t that guy know it’s past his bedtime?” Cole huffed, spotting the ship docked in the bay with the lights on, Nadakhan in the bridge no doubt plotting.

“Who?” Jay asked curiously.

“Nadakhan. Pirate guy. Always trying to stop our fun.” Cole explained then grinned, glancing at Jay. “Wanna mess with him for a bit?” He asked and Jay looked at him wide eyed in alarm.

“A-are you sure this is a good idea?” Jay asked Cole warily.

“Yeah! Come on!” Cole says, taking a detour downwards to the ship, Jay hesitating before he followed too.

Zane followed behind them, both of them peeking in to see the Captain pace around, grumbling to himself as Flintlocke, his secondhand watched.

"He's been a pain from day one." Cole explained to Jay in a whisper. "Ever since I accidentally cut his hand off in a duel and an alligator ate it, he became an even bigger pain. Watch out for this guy and don't get near him without either me or Zane." He warned, pulling out a marble out of his pocket.

"You what?!" Jay whisper-yelled, looking across at Cole with wide eyes then bit back a yelp when Cole yanked him down when Nadakhan looked their way.

"Shhh." Cole told him with his finger over his lips then slowly floated back up.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Jay whispered, floating back up, watching as Cole placed the shiny blue marble on the window sill, the marble rolling forward, landing quietly on an open book there.

"Just wait for it." Cole grinned, as he watched the marble roll through the middle of the book, falling off the book, onto the table then right on a space in the floorboards large enough to mite the sounds of it falling but small enough for the marble to not fall through.

The marble rolled forward with the subtle rocking of the docked ship, brought out of the space and stopping right in the middle of the pathway. Nadakhan walked towards it, unaware of its presence and Jay watched in trepidation as he did. The captain stepped on the marble- then yelled as he was thrown off his feet, landing harshly on his back and Cole quickly pulled Jay away, Zane flying after him as Nadakhan roared Cole's given name. Both Cole and Jay burst out laughing then, their joy echoing through the night as Cole took him towards his treehouse for the night. Zane smiled as he followed after them. It was nice hearing Cole laugh so freely…

_______

Cole peered in, seeing Jay fast asleep in one of the spare rooms of the treehouse closest to his own room before he closed the door and turned to Zane who was slowly flying off as to not alert him leaving with the chimes of his wings.

"Not so fast." Cole says, catching him by the wings, holding them carefully as he headed to his own room, Zane pouting as he was forced to go along.

It didn't hurt being held by the wings as he was light enough and Cole was being careful to not squeeze too tightly. Once Cole closed the door behind them, he let Zane go and he caught himself with his wings, looking towards him nervously.

"Talk. What's gotten you so down?" Cole asked him, walking towards his bed and sitting at the edge of it.

Zane bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He could never tell Cole it was because of his one sided love for him. It could jeopardize his entire friendship with him. Zane watched him hold a finger out before he sighed and flew over, sitting on it.

"It really isn't anything worth getting worked up over." Zane tried instead, glancing away.

"Bullfrog. If it makes you upset, it's more than enough to get worked up over." Cole immediately rescinded, then used his pinky to turn Zane's head back to him. "Talk to me snowflake. What's really on your mind?" He asked and Zane's cheeks flushed at the rare nickname he treasured so much, because Cole gave it to him and no-one else but him called him that.

It made him feel… Special… To him… Zane reached up and held onto his pinkie still holding his chin up.

"Well… Lord Milori has been talking about showing me some of his duties to help prepare me to rise to the throne…" Zane began and that much wasn't a lie. "They wish to see me king but… I'd rather stay with you…" He admits, glancing aside as his cheeks reddened further and Cole blinked at that.

"This is a free island. You don't have to do anything you don't have to, you know that, right?" Cole told him and Zane nodded. "Plus, even if you were to agree, that'll take years before you'd be crowned or anything. Didn't Pix say it'll take that long for your wings to grow out more?" He asked him.

"Yes…” Pixal, a Dust Keeper Fae he was rather close to, did say he’d have wings that would be very different than he had now in a few years, somewhere close to Queen Clarion’s to be exact.

She’s the one in charge of tracking his progress as a Fae which means some times, she gets roped into their trouble around Neverland.

“Now will you tell me what’s actually wrong?” Cole asked and Zane startled, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I’ve known you for years Zane, I can tell when you’re hiding something. Do you really don’t trust me enough to tell me?” He asked, hurt and Zane’s heart squeezed painfully.

“Of course I do! It’s just… I-I…” Zane didn’t know what to do!

He can’t tell him! He’s already made peace with this, already decided he was happy being his friend for the rest of forever. He couldn’t jeopardize that by telling him his feelings! He didn’t want to hurt Cole by keeping secrets but he also didn’t want to lose him as a friend! Cole’s eyes widened once Zane’s iridescent blue eyes filled with tears, the ice cold droplets freezing the second they left his eyes, falling as tiny drops of ice in his lap.

“No- hey I’m sorry! Don’t- don’t cry!” Cole quickly yelled, panicked as he pulled his pinky back, Zane swiping at his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me, just-” His heart squeezed painfully, watching the Fae that stuck by his side for years come and gone, the Fae that he’d be so lost without…

The Fae… He treasured so much.

“Please… Don’t cry…” He whispered softly, his voice pained as he swiped away the tiny droplets of ice from his pale face.

“I- I’m sorry Cole… I want to… I want to tell you but… B-but…-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I pressured you like that. You don’t have to tell me anything at all.” Cole told the small Fae softly, keeping his voice low as Zane sniffled.

Zane hesitated then nodded, embarrassed for bursting into tears like that all of a sudden but… They saved their friendship so he was grateful.

From the half opened door, Jay watched the two, unable to sleep with their quiet conversation so loud in the dark of night. He snuck away again, heading back to the room given to him and heading back into bed, staring at the ceiling. This place was like a fairy tale. He was always a practical kid, too smart for his own good. It’s what got him in this situation to begin with. But maybe, instead of using his smarts to trick others, he could use it to help this time. But first… He had to learn as much about this place as he could…

__________

“How comes no-one woke me up?” Jay mumbled around a yawn once he walked into the main room of the treehouse drowsily.

“Why would we?” Cole asked, lounging in the couch, his head tipped back with Zane sitting on his nose, littering his forehead with snowflakes. “This is Neverland! Sleep in as much as you want!” He grinned as Zane admired his dew tipped lashes glittering in the light of day.

“If you’re hungry, there should be a whole bunch of fruit trees around in full bloom. I’d cook but Zane banned me from going anywhere near fire with food.” Cole shrugged and Zane nodded his confirmation then gestured to a blacken spot on the wood wall of the tree from Cole’s last attempt at cooking.

“Ah. I see.” Jay says dryly then stretched before heading for the door.

“Say, when you’re done, wanna visit the merpeople? It’s been a while since my last visit.” Cole suggested and Jay was nodding before he even finished talking.

“Are you sure? The Mermaids aren’t too keen to anyone else but you and their own.” Zane reminded him warily.

“It’s fine! I’m sure they’ll like him! I mean look at him! He’s adorable!” Cole laughed.

“Excuse you in a few months, I’ll be a legal adult.” Jay huffed at him.

“Whatever floats your boat pipsqueak.” Cole mused and Jay gave him an insulted look.

Zane frowned, listening to them bicker back and forth, already feeling the ugly blooms of jealousy in his heart. It happens every time there was a lost child or children. He becomes so envious of how easily and freely they get to interact with Cole because they were human, because they were larger. But he’s managed to tame the irrational thoughts and actions that came with his jealousy. Last time, he enticed the merpeople to drown the girl who was getting too close to him and her brother had dived right after her too. The guilt he felt for doing so still plagued him. Cole had been upset with him for over a year before he forgave him. He had since then vowed to never let his jealousy and anger get the better of him ever again.

Zane startled once he felt a light tap on his nose, blinking wide eyed as Cole pulled his finger back.

“Frowns don’t belong there.” Cole told him then grinned. “Now let’s get ready to go!” He told him, floating off his seat and Zane smiled, taking air as well.

____

“Peter, hi!”

“Hey Pan!”

“How’s it going?”

“Good to see you!”

The Merfolk were rather happy to see Cole arrive, not even sparing a glance at Jay or Zane who were there with him.

“Hey guys! Long time no see!” Cole greeted as Jay awed at all the gorgeous Merfolk with dazzling tails and scales.

“They are real…” Jay whispered with awe, walking towards the water as Cole conversed with a few but Zane immediately flew in front of him, stopping him as he shook his head rapidly.

That would be a very, very bad idea…

“Cole! I almost thought you forgot about us.” A Merman grinned as he swam closer, his gold and red tail shimmering like flames.

Jay openly stared as he pulled himself half on the shore then sitting up, revealing deeply tanned skin holding scars, water droplets sliding off his body as he did and his dark brown hair spiking up in seconds of being out of the water. He was… Jay found himself flushing brilliantly. … Really handsome.

“Kai! Good to see you!” Cole grinned, greeting him with a fist bump.

“So what brings you to the lagoon?” Kai asked him, a grin in place.

“I was just showing Jay around Neverland.” Cole says, gesturing to an awkwardly standing Jay with his cheeks flushed.

“Another lost boy huh.” Kai hummed, looking him over. “Older too. How rare.” He murmured, amber eyes half lidded and Jay’s flush increased.

“Nice to meet you Jay. Feel free to stop by the lagoon anytime…” He told Jay directly and Jay nodded dumbly.

“Pulling all the stunts, huh Kai.” Another teasing voice came and Kai glanced back at the blue tailed Mermaid with flecks of red along the length of it.

“I was wondering if you were gonna come say hi Nya.” Kai huffed, watching as she swam up as well.

“Nya, hey. New hairstyle?” Cole asked, noticing her usual bob was replaced with an updo.

“Yeah. I like this better.” She grinned at him.

“It looks nice.” Cole smiled and she brushed her bangs back before she noticed Jay- or rather, the Fae flying next to him and her entire demeanor changed.

“I’ll go soak up a bit of sun with Skylor.” She told Kai who frowned a bit then noticed Zane as well.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” He says, glaring right at the Fae who glanced away guiltily.

They had all right to be mad at him still. After all, Nya was the lost girl he sent to be drowned and Kai was the brother that jumped after her. Luckily, Neverland liked them enough to not have their souls be manipulated and used for all sorts of things by the Merfolk and instead made them into Merfolk instead. He had tried to apologize many times but understandably, they weren’t too keen on forgiveness. In fact, the last time he tried, Kai made it clear if given the chance, he’d pluck the wings from his back one by one then show him the same kindness he showed his sister by dragging him to the bottom of the lagoon to perish. Zane hasn’t been able to enter large bodies of water since without fearing he’d come to fulfill his promise.

“Can I touch your tail?!” Jay blurts suddenly, interrupting the tense air and Kai blinked at him before huffing out a laugh.

“Bold, aren’t you?” Kai smiled at him but he did shift his tail closer to shore.

Jay wrung his hands then walked forward. He never planned on getting this far. He just wanted the suffocating malice in the air gone. He knelt near the water then reached out to touch the shimmering scales of his tail- then startled once a webbed hand tugged him in the water instead, leaving Jay soaked, his face pressing against a chest. He pulled his face back quickly then blinked up at Kai owlishly- even more so when he leaned down and kissed him, his lips surprisingly warm against his. It was chast, Kai pulling back a moment later to lick his own lips.

“You’re cute. I hope you stick around. I wouldn’t mind making you mine…” Kai teased, brushing his clawed thumb against Jay’s lips and the latter flushed heavily, quickly skittering back as Kai laughed.

“Stop messing around with the kid Kai.” Cole huffed at him and Kai grinned cheekily.

“Oh, I wasn’t joking. If he sticks around, you better let me know right away.” Kai told Cole with an undertone of a threat.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Cole promised as Zane fussed around a soaked Jay who was shocked speechless, his cheeks as red as Kai’s tail.

That was his first kiss…

____

“Still shocked over the whole Kai thing?” Cole asked Jay late the next day, the latter still holed up in his assigned room, his face flushed as he hugged his pillow.

“That was my first kiss!” Jay squeaked in answer.

“Yeah, and?” Cole asked, genuinely confused. “Is it because Kai’s a guy?” He asked him and Jay immediately shook his head.

“I-it’s not that. I mean, I don’t mind that he is, it’s just…” Jay struggled with the words. “I just… Never expected it- or for him to want to keep me! What does that even mean?!” He asked Cole with wide eyes.

“He likes you.” Cole shrugged, crossing his legs mid air and pressing his palms against his thighs. “It’s not a bad thing- unless you don’t like him back. Then, you’ll have to turn him down right away before you lead him on. Merfolk are very protective of the things they covet after all so from now on, nothing in the seas can ever harm you thanks to that kiss. You do like him back, right?” He asked Jay who hesitated before he nodded, his cheeks flushed.

“So there’s no problem! Though we might need to spend more time with the Merfolk and less time adventuring…” Cole murmured, tapping his chin.

“I’m fine with that.” Jay spoke without thinking then flushed. “ You know, you’re pretty insightful.” He says, turning to him and Cole shrugged with a grin in place.

“And you’re so oblivious at the same time. Weird.” Jay added, looking him over and Cole rose a brow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with narrowed eyes and Jay only gave a one shoulder shrug.

“Where’s Zane?” Jay asked, noticing the Fae wasn’t literally everywhere Cole was.

“Pixie Hollow. He’s gonna see what he can do to get me a portion of pixie dust. I usually keep some on me for emergencies but I sorta ran dry.” Cole shrugged. “He should be back later.”

“Pixie dust huh. So other than make things float, what does it do?” Jay asked, lining up some more questions about Neverland in his head.

He wanted to use his smarts for good and this is as good a time as ever to start figuring some things out.

_______

“Why not ask for pixie dust on the winter side?” Pixal asked Zane as they left the Dust Keeper’s abode at the base of the Pixie Dust tree.

“I would but the winter Faeries are still mad at Cole for ruining their frost statue they spent a week making. It’ll be awhile before they forgive him.” Zane explained as they flew away from the tree.

“Ah.” Pixal nods, not even phased by the news. “It’s getting late and I still have to take measurements before you’re off again for who knows how long. Are you going to spend the night?” She asked, despite knowing his answer.

“I can’t. But it’s fine. I’m used to flying by night.” Zane reassured her and Pixal sighed then nodded, leading him towards her home she made in a hollow rock.

“I’ll try to be quick then.” She told him, opening her door so they could both fly in, Pixal nudging him towards here her tools and equipment was. “How is Cole?” She asked him as a conversation to pass the time as she wrote up her noteleaf and grabbed a length of string, flying over to where he stood, the pixie dust set on a table nearby.

“Good. There’s a new lost child and Kai has taken a liking to him.” Zane told her as she measured his wings, heading back to write down her measurements.

“Oh? How peculiar. I never thought Merfolk would choose to court anyone outside of their own kind… But then again, Kai isn’t a traditional mer…” Pixal murmured, measuring his arms and shoulders.

“No… He isn’t…” Zane shispered, guilt taking him again and Pixal paused.

“... There’s no point in mourning the past. You have to keep looking to the future.” She told him, measuring his legs covered in pale blue leaves woven together.

“But what I did-”

“Was what any other Fae would do. We aren’t as nice as we may seem Zane, and you know that. Already you’re proving you’re different by actually regretting it. They may never forgive you and you may never forgive yourself but you cannot let your past mistakes hold you back. You already have your feelings for Cole to deal with as is.” She reminded him and Zane frowned. “Whether you or they forgive you or not, you have to keep moving forward.” She told him as she flew back, setting the string aside and writing down her measurements.

“On another note, your wings got bigger again and you’re slightly taller than you were before. It might actually be as little as a year before you look like a royal you know.” She told him and Zane frowned.

“But I don’t want to be.” He told her.

“We all know that by now but you are the first constant source of blue pixie dust so at the very least, don’t go getting yourself killed.” Pixal huffed at him, placing the pixie dust in his hands and Zane gave her a small smile.

“I won’t. I promise.” He told her before flying off, Pixal catching some of his pixie dust as he went for more analysis.

She just hopes he knows what he’s doing…

_____

Zane arrived at Hangman's Tree when the sun had gone down and the crescent moon was full. It did take some time to fly back from Pixie Hollow- while avoiding large water ways- after all. He flew through a tiny window that was always left open for him- that was made for him- and headed to the living space, knowing that no doubt, Cole was still awake. Except, when he got to the living space, Cole indeed was asleep- and Jay was asleep as well, his head in Cole's lap. Zane gritted his teeth as the tiny blooms of jealousy grew into large roses with thick thorns, everything in his being screaming at him to freeze Jay solid and shatter him like glass. He flew forward, intent on doing so- but then he quickly snapped himself out of it, flying back quickly and breathing heavily.

No. He promised himself he would never let his jealousy get the best of him again. And he liked Jay! He was smart and downright adorable as Cole himself had said. He had to see reason because if he touched a single hair on Jay's head, Kai would rip him to shreds. The raw terror was enough to help ground him some. He hesitated then glanced at them again- blinking once he noticed the map of Neverland on the table as well as a few books about the island they had stolen from Hook. It dawned on him that Jay must have wanted to know more about Neverland and Cole, being the kind, generous soul that he was, must have been telling him about it. They must have fallen asleep mid discussion if the awkwardness of their position wasn't enough of a clue.

Cole was still sitting up as normal but with his head looked to the side and Jay was seated on the ground with a book opened in his lap and must have leaned backwards as he fell asleep, his head awkwardly set against Cole's thigh. Zane took deep breaths. That's right. It's true. And Jay liked Kai anyways. He hadn't declined his kiss after all. It's ok. They weren't interested in each other. No need for jealousy. Zane took the opportunity to sit on the nearest window sill, pushing his short cut white hair back as he did. Why was he even getting jealous? He should be happy if Cole finds someone else to love. At his size, he couldn't even hold his hand and he knew Cole was a very physical person interaction wise. He couldn't be what Cole needed and that was the truth of the matter. The realization broke his heart. Maybe it was time he stopped standing in the way of Cole's chances of finding love…

He clenched his fist then flew up, towards the two. He then dusted Jay first, the latter floating off the ground once he did. He then pushed him towards his room, the effort in doing so, even with him being dusted made him winded. He dusted his sheets too and waited for the light dusting he gave him to wear off and the sheets followed after, tucking him in. Zane then flew out to Cole again, hovering just before his sound asleep face, his mouth half opened and he was even drooling. He smiled, reaching out to brush his small hand against his oh so large cheek. Maybe… It was time he let him go… he's caused him more trouble than he was worth after all. He almost hurt Jay in a fit of jealousy…

He… Liked Lost Children, adored them but Faes had too intense of an emotional reaction. He couldn't trust himself around them anymore… And… While being away from Cole would hurt… It would only turn out to be the best for him. He couldn't help but shed a few tears. He brushed then aside however and straightened himself before he dusted him too, pushing him to his room. He tucked him in and placed the bag of pixie dust on the table before he turned back to him. He hesitated… Then took the risk, flying forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lower lip, flying away immediately after before the strength to go left him. Behind him, blue pixie dust and icy tears faded into the night.

____

Cole knew something was off the moment he woke at dawn. The last time he woke up at dawn, it was to Nya and Kai gone from their beds. It’s what had Cole literally flying out of bed, quickly opening the door to check on Jay- signing in relief to find him tucked in and unharmed. He closed the door again quietly then yawned, heading back to his room.

“Hey Zane, when did you get in last ni-” Cole cut himself off, realising there was no little Fae waiting for him in his room.

Worry immediately gripped Cole as he flew further into his room, looking around. Zane was definitely not here. While a game of hide and seek was not above them, Zane would always chime his wings as a hint. Maybe he didn’t come in last night? It was pretty late when he fell asleep… Cole frowned. Now that he remembered, he fell asleep in the living space. When did he get to bed? Jay sure as hell couldn’t lift him. He was much bigger than the other boy… So then… Cole ran his hand through his hair, pulling them back to find remnants of blue pixie dust. So Zane  _ was  _ here! But where is he now? He glanced around for any signs of him- then paused at the tiny, glowing leaf bag.

He leaned in closer and prodded it. Pixie dust. Cole had that bad feeling all over again. Where’d Zane go? And why’d he leave without a note? He didn’t know the answer to either of those questions but he knew where he could get some. He pulled out a sheet of paper and took the quill out of the ink he kept high and safely out of his way then jotted down a quick note for Jay, leaving it in the living space before he flew out, towards Pixie Hollow. Pixal should be able to answer some of his questions…

___

Lord Milori watched as Zane listened to Dewey as he rambled about the one of a kind event that was Zane himself, the latter remaining quiet, his expression sad. He feared something like this would happen but it was inevitable. A Fae’s feelings were complicated things. Intense, sudden… And in Zane’s case, long lasting. He walked down from the upper level of the library, down to where Zane sat quietly and obediently, signaling Dewey to give them a moment- which he had, leaving with a poor excuse.

“... When I said I’d like for you to embrace the new future of Pixie Hollow you’d be sure to bring, I didn’t mean like this.” He told Zane quietly as he walked towards him and Zane lifted his head a bit to look at him before lowering his head again, his wings drooping even more.

“This is what the future has in store for me… I may as well embrace it while I’m ahead…” Zane told him quietly and Milori frowned.

“Then what happened to the Zane who planned on spending the rest of his life by Pan’s side? What happened to that free spirited Fae?” Milori asked him and Zane looked pained, gripping the hem of his shirt.

“... That Zane woke up.” He whispered, looking up to meet Lord Miloru’s dark eyes, his own icy blue eyes missing their usual spark.

It made the Lord’s heart ache but he could already tell he’s made up his mind. He wouldn’t be able to change it. Milori sighed as he stood then.

“Then I suppose we should start with what will be expected of you as a future leader.” He told Zane as he stood and the latter nodded once.

Milori knew however, it was only a matter of time before Pan himself would come. He had good faith in the boy.

___

“Yes, he did come back after leaving last night.” Pixal told Cole as he came to the heart of Pixie Hollow to find her.

“Why? I don’t get it!” Cole says, his frustration slipping through as other fairies played in his hair.

“I’d tell you you need to talk to Zane himself but he’s stubborn.” Pixal sighed, grinding up the pixie dust grains she collected from Zane then using a large glass to take a closer look at it. “He thinks he’s more trouble than he’s worth, thinks that he’s only holding you back and preventing you from being happy.” She told him bluntly and Cole sputtered.

“That’s ridiculous!” He blurts.

“It is.” Pixal agrees, inspecting the grains closer. “But that’s how he feels.” She shrugged, sliding another glass over the first for an even closer look.

“Why can’t he just talk to me! I can’t read minds! I can’t tell him that everything he’s thinking is a load of swamp mud if I don’t know what he’s thinking!” Cole growled in frustration.

“The answer is simple.” Pixal hummed, taking out her pouch of fairy dust and picking up speck of blue pixie dust and dropping it inside. “He’s afraid that whatever it is that he’s hiding from you will dissolve your relationship as friends permanently. And for Zane, that’s a fate worse than death.” She told him bluntly and Cole was rendered speechless.

Does Zane… Really think so highly of their friendship? It made him angrier all of a sudden. Their friendship, their companionship isn’t so fragile to be broken so easily! Wasn’t the Nya and Kai incident enough proof of that? Cole got to his feet, fire burning in his eyes.

“We’re going to talk. Even though making him cry is the last thing I want, if there has to be tears then fine but this has to stop.” He says determinedly.

“Good luck. He’s in the winter fortress where the Keeper most likely is.” Pixal dismissed, observing as her pixie dust was slowly turned to blue the rate increasing with more dust particles that turned blue. “Fascinating…” She murmured in awe, noticing as well that her pixie dust was increasing as Cole took off.

______

Jay hummed, looking down at the rushed note Cole left behind.

_ Gone to find Zane. Don’t leave the house. _

He was sooo gonna leave the house. This was his chance to help those two dorks. He grabbed a random satchel and slid the map from yesterday inside along with a compass. He checked the rooms to see if he needed anything else- then blinked at the sight of the pouch of pixie dust half opened on Cole’s side table. Perfect. He picked it up, only sprinkling a small amount in his hand as he walked outside. He then dropped the rest in the satchel and sprinkled it over himself, grinning as he floated off the ground. He then pulled out the map and compass before he took off, heading for Mermaid Lagoon. Sure he was warned never to go there alone but he needed Kai’s help. It’s clear he and Nya didn’t like Zane at all but maybe he- or they’d be willing to help for Cole’s sake? Only one way to find out.

He arrived not long after and found the Merfolk out and about, lounging and playing but he didn’t see Kai anywhere in sight and that made him very nervous. He flinched once a nearby Mermaid splashed water at him with her tail then laughed at him. He walked along the shore, looking for ruby scales in the water but seeing none. He hesitated then set the satchel aside and walked towards the water slowly. Looks like he might have to swim to find him. Before he could make up his mind, his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked into the water. It was a good thing he had enough sense of mind to hold his breath instead of scream but now… Salt water stung his eyes as he struggled to go up but he could feel himself sinking instead of rising. This was bad! His lungs were already burning! He tried to swum up harder- but then a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him further down.

He couldn’t hold his breath for much longer…! Suddenly, the arm on his leg released and he was being swept up at rapid speed. Jay opened his mouth- and luckily, he broke the water’s surface just then, leaving him greedily gulping in water.

“That was too close for comfort!” A familiar voice spoke as he struggled to catch his breath, swiping away the salt water from his burning eyes. “You might have already passed then but you can pass again here- and you won’t be as fortunate as my sister and I to become mers.” Kai scolded, carrying him to shore, ignoring the red blooming in the water behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Jay told him, blinking at him rapidly, eyes still stinging. “I just… I need your help. I didn’t expect to be dragged under water…” He explained.

“Yeah, well. Merfolk aren’t the nicest creatures out there. We won’t hesitate to drown pretty little trespassers like yourself.” Kai told him, setting him down in the shallows as Jay finally regained his ability to see. “You needed my help for something?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah.” Jay nodded as he waded out of the water to the shore. “What do you know about the Never Mountain?” He asked Kai as he fetched his satchel and Kai looked at him alarmed.

“Please tell me you’re not planning to go there- by yourself…” Kai pleads and Jay gave him a sheepish grin that mortified the Merman.

“Jay. I know I said I liked that you were bold but there’s a difference between being bold and idiotic.” Kai says dryly and Jay huffed, pulling out his map.

“Look, all I know is that ‘when a child is on top of the Never Mountain, he or she can see over anyone and anything and can see beyond belief’. What I want to know is what that means. What’s beyond belief?” He asked Kai.

“Exactly that. Everything you believe couldn’t possibly exist can be found there. But the journey is a dangerous one and some children never returned. You can’t possibly go there by yourself- or at all even. My protection doesn’t extend to land.” Kai reminded him with a tone of worry.

“I know, I know. It’s just…” Jay sighed. “Cole or Zane might not realise but I know exactly how I died and why. I used my smarts for wrong, used it to con and steal. Since I was born an orphan, I felt like this was my way of finally getting a break- but it only got me killed. I want to use the skills I learned to do good just this once. I want to help Cole and Zane get together and to be happy and then I’ll be satisfied with my life. I wanted you to come with me since there is a river that led right to the peak but then that little dip reminded me that the water you live in is salt water and the river is freshwater so you wouldn’t be able to come anyway which is fine since I had some fairy dust for the journey anyway as well as a map and compass so I shouldn’t get lost not to mention the mountain is literally one massive mountain smack in the middle of the island so really, there’s no missing it so since I’m flying, I should be ok and I should be able to see a way to help those two idiots get together once and for all.” He told Kai in one breath and the latter blinked at him surprised then grinned at him dopily.

“Gosh you’re so cute. You’re lucky you’re so far away I can’t kiss you.” Kai says and Jay went red immediately, his freckles disappearing under his flush. “And as much as I’d happily rip the wings out of Zane’s back, there’s no way am I letting you go alone. I’ll do this for you and Cole, Cole because the idiot has been in love with Zane for years himself.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“I’ll have to rope Nya into this but it’s been awhile since our last adventure. I’m sure she’ll be up for another.” He grinned at him and Jay lit up.

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Stay here- and away from the water. I’ll be back.” Kai told him before he turned around and disappeared under the water and Jay grinned.

Here’s to hoping those two don’t do anything too stupid while they do this…

_______

“Lord Milori.” A frost fairy called as she entered the winter fortress.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked her.

“Peter pan is just outside and he’s asking for Zane.” She told him and Milori didn’t miss how Zane tensed behind him.

“Thank you. Have him know I’ll be with him in a second.” He told her and she nods before flying out. “Well? What will you do?” Milori asked Zane who was pointedly staring into a book about past leaders of winter.

“There’s nothing to do. It’s best this way…” He whispered, gripping the book tighter than necessary.

“... Then is there a message that you’d like for me to convey?” He asked Zane and the latter passed.

“... Tell him… I’m sorry…” Zane whispered and Milori looked him over before he nodded, heading out and calling his Snow Owl along the way.

Cole spotted the familiar snowy owl and frowned, only seeing the leader of the Winter Woods on its back.

“Lord Milori.” Cole greeted once he flew up to him on the back of his snowy owl.

“Peter Pan.” He greets. “I’m afraid Zane expressed no desires to see you.” He informed and Cole frowned deeper, frustration blooming.

“He has asked me to tell you he is sorry however.” He added, watching as several emotions crossed the human’s face.

“Well you can tell Zane that he can come tell me that himself and that I’m not leaving this spot until he comes talk to me about this.” Cole told him stubbornly, sitting in the middle of the snowy field.

Milori huffed, expecting this. As of right now, it would be a matter of who is more stubborn.

“As you wish.” He told him lightly, having his owl bring him back to the Winter fortress where Zane no doubt has already heard his declaration if him tersely reading isn’t enough of a clue.

This, will be interesting.

______

“You know, swimming up river is harder than swimming against ocean currents.” Kai says as he and Nya swam up the large river, Jay flying overhead.

“That’s because you can leave ocean currents at any time. Rivers are all currents.” Nya told him, keeping her focus to keep the water around them salty.

She inherited the power to manipulate the water around her as she pleases with her turning, though it took years for her to understand and control it. She could keep the water around them salty, as they couldn’t live in fresh water for long.

“Luckily, we’re making good time. We should be there before the sun sets and the journey back should be easier.” She added and Kai nodded, knowing that.

He glanced up at Jay as he floated overhead, looking around in aw. He frowned.

“Will you really be fine with just helping them?” Kai asked him and Jay blinked down at him as they passed through calmer waters.

“What do you mean?” Jay asked him, confused.

“Will you really be fine with just helping them? With making them happy?” Kai asked again and Jay frowned.

“Yeah. At least that way I’ll feel like I did something worth doing.” Jay answered honestly and Kai nods once, contemplating his words.

“Then let’s pick up the pace. The Never Mountain isn’t a good place to be at night.” Kai warned and Jay nodded.

“Right! Full speed ahead!” Jay yelled, dosing himself with a little bit more pixie dust, whooping as he flew ahead faster, both mers keeping up with him with ease.

The peak was in sight and it was a good thing since he barely had any pixie dust left. He wondered if Cole noticed that he was missing yet...

________

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Achoo!” Cole sneezed, shivering as he sat stubbornly out in the cold still, his arms wrapped around him to help him keep warm- though barely.

His clothes weren’t made for winter weather after all. But he refused to budge, even though he was worried of how Jay was faring, even though he couldn’t feel his toes, even though he was hungry and while he appreciated the fairies bringing him food, it was only enough to push back his hunger pangs. He wasn’t budging an inch, even as the time only proved to get colder as the sun grew low in the sky. Zane thinks he can be the only one who’s stubborn? Well, he’s about to find out who’s the real stubborn one here. Even if it takes days- months- years! He’ll sit right here until he comes to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Zane flinched at another of Cole’s sneezes that echoed through the Winter Fortress, his heart clenching with each one. The Winter Woods were far too cold for Cole. Why won’t he just go back home where it was warm? Why was he so insistent on talking to him? He valued their friendship more than anything and he knew letting go of him would be the best for him. It wasn’t easy making that decision but he made it because he knew Cole needed it, needed him gone, even if he didn’t realise it as yet. He flinched once a loud sneeze echoed again, a cough following along with the sound of worried Faes. Frustrated tears filled his book before he tilted it, allowing the droplets of tears to fall out, joining the others there as he sniffled. He couldn’t tell just how many times he’s reread this one sentence, trying to focus but it was impossible.

He gripped the book tightly. He didn’t get Cole at all. Why does he insist on making himself suffer for nothing? Yet another sneeze sounded and Zane snapped, throwing the book with a yell, the frozen over book shattering like glass- not that Zane even noticed as he began to pace back and forth, running his fingers, every fiber of his body wanting to march right out there, if only to tell him to go home… But he knew he didn’t have the strength to walk away from him again if he did... 

“It’s like I thought.” Pixal told Lord Milori. “His evolution started slow. I thought it would keep the same pace and it would take him years to get here since that was my reading for years. But then his levels began gradually increasing, evolving and now, he’s crossed powers. He has the abilities of Glacier fairies and his wings are visibly larger than they were last night.” She told him, bundled up in warm clothes, her wings frosted over to protect them from the cold.

“His emotions are the catalyst. By the end of this, he’ll be on par with Queen Clarion herself.” She murmured, noting his behaviors from above.

“By then, he won’t want to be King.” Lord Milori spoke, certain of it.

“Are you and Queen Clarion ok with that?” Pixal asked him.

“Yes. We’ve made peace with his decision some time ago, realised it was best that he stays with Pan. By his side is the safest place for him and his coveted abilities.” Milori told her and Pixal nods, turning back to a pacing Zane.

She wonders how longer he will keep at this before he bends under the pressure…

“... I hope that book wasn’t important…” She murmured, looking at the fragments.

“Worry not. It was one of many novels we use to help young Faes learn to read. If he was actually paying attention, he would have realized.” Milori says dryly and Pixal couldn’t help her huff of laughter.

_____

“The uh…” Jay panted as he walked alongside the dramatically narrowed river. “The air up here is pretty thin, huh?” He got out, winded from the short walk since his pixie dust ran out.

“There’s a problem.” Kai murmured and Jay glanced back at them.

“The river’s too narrow to continue.” Nya told him, breathing a bit laboriously herself.

“And yeah, the air’s pretty thin here. In the water too. Which means as much as I hate to admit it, our adventure ends here.” Kai told him regretfully.

“Wait, what? But… But the top is literally right there! Just above this layer of clouds!” Jay protested, gesturing the short walk ahead.

“I’m sorry Jay, but we can’t. We’re bound to water. We can’t move around effectively out of it.” Nya told him remorsefully.

“But we helped you get this far. You said it yourself. The peak is right ahead. Go to the top already, before it gets too dark.” Kai told him, noticing that the sun was already set, the sky still bright with it’s fading rays however. “This is your chance. We’ll be waiting right here when you get back.” He promised and Jay hesitated then sighed and nodded.

“I’ll be right back!” He promised before he darted ahead, up still, towards the thick clouds covering the peak and through it.

Kai gave a wistful smile.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jay.” He whispered and Nya glanced across at him.

“And what about you? Will you really wait right here until he gets back? Even if he doesn’t?” She asked him.

“... I will…” Kai whispered, keeping his eyes fixated on where Jay disappeared into the clouds.

Nya watched her brother for a moment before she laid down in the pool of water she carved around them to rest. She’ll wait an hour before she’ll head back down the slope. She had someone waiting for her, and while the love she had for her brother is endless, she will return to the Lagoon, to Skylor. If he makes the decision to stay, makes the decision to leave the water, then… She knows he’ll be alright on his own.

_____

Zane was at his wits end. Cole was just- He hated this! He was out there freezing himself sick and he was just- just- He tugged at his hair as he heard him descend into a coughing fit before he lost it. He whirled towards the doors, large wings that turned transparent close to his back carrying him much quicker than his old wings would. He threw the doors open, blue eyes filled with too many emotions to read as he glared up at Cole who was shivering cold, winter animals trying to provide him with as much warmth as possible as fairies of all type gathered around him, trying to comfort him and convince him to just give up but he had a stubborn set to his jaw he’s rarely seen before. It made Zane even angrier once Cole perked up at the sight of him, even as he took deep breaths to recover from his coughing fit.

“Why don’t you just go home already!” Zane yelled, his pale face red with frustration.

“N-not until we t-t-talk about this.” Cole shot back through trembling teeth.

“There is nothing to talk about! Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Why can’t you just respect my decision?!” Zane yelled, flying up to face him, his hands gripped tightly.

“H-how can I respect it when i-i-it’s utter b-b-bullfrog?!” Cole snapped at him, his own irritation getting the best of it. “We’ve been fr-fr-fr-friends for years! You literally s-s-sent Nya to die again and I f-forgave you! What the hook do you th-think would make me magically stop being friends with y-y-you after th-that?!” He yelled, the other Faes giving them space, watching them from a safe distance.

“Why can’t you just leave it alone and accept it?! I never wanted it to come between us and to change our friendship!” Zane yelled, his anger taking on an edge of desperation.

“And this isn’t changing our fr-friendship?!” Cole yelled, wanting to stand up and pace or maybe even throw something but knew that was a bad idea. “You literally walked out on me, in the middle of the night, while I was asleep no less! No explanation, no nothing! Did you really think I wouldn’t care enough to come after you? To find out what the hook was going through your head?!” He asked and Zane flinched at that.

“The only reason why I left you alone about this before was because it made you cry and the last thing I ever want is to make you cry but because I wanted to spare your feelings, we’re right here! So even if you cry a thousand tears, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s so horrible you think I’d up and walk out on you.” He told him, an even more stubborn set to his jaw and Zane ran his fingers through his hair with both hands, frustration, anger and desperation forcing tears to his eyes before he shook his head violently.

“No! I refuse! You have to leave!” Zane demanded and Cole glared him right down.

“No.”

_________

“Woah…” Jay whispered as he looked around at the expanse of clouds stretched out before him, walking ahead still.

There was nothing but clouds. Jay stopped mid step.

“Wait- nothing but clouds?! Bu- but where’s the peak?!” Jay yelled, looking around.

‘You are here.’

Jay jolted at the whisper of a voice, doing a full spin.

‘You’re a driven lost child, aren’t you? Willing to spend the last of your Neverland experience helping those you’ve barely known for more than a few days…’ The voice continued as Jay looked around for it, the voice sounding as if it was being whispered in his ear still. ‘If you had come earlier, you would have seen things beyond belief and be sent back… Later, you still would have seen things beyond belief, but you would never return to Neverland… You arrived at twilight, where it’s neither night nor day… You arrived in my small window of time…’ They continued.

“... So what does that mean? Will you help me out or…” Jay didn’t even want to finish that sentence.

A light chuckle echoed and Jay whirled around, watching as the clouds swirled and gathered in the form of a person.

‘Tell me what you desire and I will make it so. But…’ There’s always a but, isn’t there? ‘The payment of that desire come true, will be your life here on Neverland.’ The blond told him and really, Jay was expecting his life here to pass once he finally did this one thing, when he finally felt at peace with himself.

He thought of Kai, with his gorgeous tail, his half lidded amber eyes and his playful smile… He… He glanced back down at the clouds. He’d miss him. Jay gave a huff, now realising what Kai meant when he asked him if he’d be satisfied with just helping them. And really… He wouldn’t be. He would have liked to see where they went but he’d also like to do this for them. He hopes Kai could find it in his heart to forgive him eventually… He looked to the blond, the skies slowly darkening.

“I’d like for Zane- no.” Jay shook his head, thinking of something better. “I’d like for all of my friends… To be happy.” He whispered and the blond smiled.

‘Neverland could use more like you...’

________

“I’m heading back now.” Nya says as she shifted to turn around, the hour passed. “Are you coming with me?” She asked him, glancing at her brother who was still staring back at the clouds.

“... No.” He whispered and Nya nodded, expecting that.

“Then, goodbye.” She told him softly before creating a surge of water, using it as a means to start her descent down the mountain.

Kai kept staring at the clouds, knowing now, he was on a timer. He can either turn around and go after his sister, knowing she would go slow enough so he could catch up if he changed his mind, stay here in the water and eventually perish… Or… He would have to leave the water for good…

_______

“Go. Home.” Zane says through gritted teeth.

“Tell. Me.” Cole shot back.

“How long do you think they’ll keep this up for?” Fast Flying Fae Griffin asked Pixal.

“If we were somewhere warmer where Cole wasn’t literally suffering from hypothermia, I would say days. But Zane will notice Cole’s fingers are a lot darker than they should be in a minute or so and he’ll break.” Pixal told them, sketching his new wings that were a lot more intricate than even Queen Clarion’s. She was sure she could see depictions of the moon and snowflakes in them, blue pixie dust flowing along the lines there.

“That’s… A surprisingly specific guess…” Griffin says, glancing at her warily.

“I’ve been around these two long enough to know what to expect.” Pixal shrugged.

“Look, if you want me to leave that badly then tell. Me.” Cole growled at him.

“Why do you even care?!” Zane yelled at him, getting closer to his face to do so, at his wits end.

“Because I love you, you jerk!” Cole yelled back and everyone startled at that, never expecting Pan to say it first- or in that way.

Zane unconsciously flew back, his eyes wider than saucers as both of his hands came up to his chest, hoping to calm his dangerously racing heart.

There was a moment of silence, only a cough from Cole interrupting it, a sniffle following.

“W… What?” Zane whispered, barely able to hear his own voice over his pounding heart.

That can’t be right… It couldn’t be… He must have been hearing things. He must mean as friends. There’s no way Cole could… Love him…

“You heard me.” Cole huffed irritably, both hot and cold and just overall miserable. “I’ve always loved your stupid, dumb, cute, smiley, caring self. Why else do you think I’ve sat here for hours? Why’d you think I’m still sitting here? I’d only do so much for a friend but then you’d smile in that way and your laugh sounds like the sweetest bells and you’d always look out for me and scold me and while everyone else might come and go, you always stuck around how couldn’t I fall for you? But you’re a Fae and I’m a whole human I think, and I didn’t want to creep you out with my feelings so I didn’t say anything about them.” He grumbled, glancing away.

“But now you want to leave for no good reason so I might as well give you one.” He whispered, glaring into his lap, finding sleepy animals there.

Zane hovered there, his eyes as wide as ever and his heart racing faster than the fastest Fast Flying Fae. Cole… Felt for him too? This… Felt too good to be true…

“Cole-”

“S’ you’re definitely not gonna come back now, huh?” Cole asked quietly, his expression sad and pained.

Zane’s heart ached as he shook his head. Suddenly he felt like an idiot and really, he was. If he had just told him then… Then… Then they would still only be friends… Zane lowered, kneeling in the snow with his wings drooped, spread behind him now.

“... Funny enough…” Zane spoke quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. “That was the same thing I’ve been trying to hide from you…” He admits and Cole looked down at him surprised.

“It’s the real reason why I sent Nya off to be drowned.” Zane admits. “She… Was getting too close to you. I saw it in her eyes. She liked you… It made me angry. I tried so many other things to get her away from you but she was so persistent I… I don’t know what got into me. I just wanted you to be mine and mine alone… I… I wish I hadn’t. I wish I could have turned back the clock and stopped myself. They didn’t need to pay the price of my jealousy but they did and I… And then I came back from Pixie Hollow to see Jay sleeping in your lap and I almost did it again.” He says with a bitter laugh.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t. I almost broke that promise, almost hurt another lost child when that’s the last thing I wanted to do… I… Didn’t want to be a constant threat to them, didn’t want to weigh you down with my malice so I… I thought it would be best for me to let you go… To stop standing in the way of your happiness and to stop being a threat to the Lost Children… I never dreamed, never dare imagine that… You would feel the same…” His laugh was less bitter this time and Cole’s expression softened, listening to his chiming laughter.

“But…” Cole frowned as Zane’s smile dropped. “But… We still can’t be anything but friends, can’t we?” He whispered and Cole deflated, knowing that as well.

Their relationship would have to stay the same. The knowledge that they both loved each other would make it slightly different, yes, but there won't be any hugs or hand holding, no sort of physical contact that comes with being together with someone…

“... I’ll take what we have now over nothing at all…” Cole shrugged and Zane gave a huff because he would too.

He then frowned- then looked horrified, confusing and alarming Cole.

“Cole you’re not shivering!” He yells, flying forward and Cole blinked then shrugged.

“Isn’t that a good thing? I’m actually pretty hot right now…” He admits, reaching up to pull at his collar with a dark finger and Zane was even more horrified.

“That’s not good and you aren’t hot at all!” Zane yelled, grasping his dark finger and looking over how bad the frostbite is.

“Uh, Zane…” Cole says, looking at him wide eyed.

“We have to get you back to Hangman’s tree right away to warm up! But how…” Zane fussed, thinking quickly.

“But Zane-”

“Ah! Pixie dust!” Zane gasps, snapping his fingers.

“Zane!” Cole yelled, holding onto his hands and Zane blinked, confused.

“What?” He asked him and Cole laughed, bringing his hands closer, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it and Zane flushed deeply- before he realised something, staring at his hand.

“H-Huh?” He says, alarmed, looking over his hand that was much larger than he remembered, almost as big as Cole’s.

He pulled back from him, looking himself over and… He… Was much much bigger than a second ago!

“But how?” Zane asked, looking himself over still, amazed.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Cole says in awe, wiping sweat from his brow and Zane’s focus narrowed in on that.

“Later.” He told Cole and the latter yelped once Zane picked him up, spreading his wings that glowed in the pale light of the rising moon. “We need to get you warmed up as soon as possible.” Was all he said before taking off.

“Follow them, would you Pixal?” Lord Milori asked the dust keeper fairy who was already shaking the frost off her wings.

“On it.” She nods before flying off as well, out of the Winter Woods.

____

Kai waited, until the light of the sun vanished and his sister would be too far down the mountain to make it too. The water was too shallow to breathe in and had gotten even shallower as the sun set and temperatures started to drop. So it is true huh. Some people really don’t come back from these peaks. Kai’s ear fins lowered. Jay… He blinked, however, noticing a shadow figure that suddenly appeared.

‘Return down the mountain. He is not here.’ Their deep voice spoke and Kai’s heart clenched.

He broke his promise… Might as well break his own. He was grateful once the shadowed figure created a surge of water to help him down, refreshingly salted. He let the surge do most of the work, dodging rocks and branches from the rougher sides of the river as he headed down. Not all stories have a happy ending so it was fine. He glanced up once he heard thunder, a storm rolling in from the other side of the island. He better hurry. It’s no easy feat swimming through stormy seas…

____

“B-But I have to go f-fi-find him!” Cole protested, bundled up in blankets before the fireplace.

“You can’t Cole! You’re finally shivering again and you already have a cold as is. Just- stay here. I’ll go find him.” Zane told him as he stood.

“But you can’t fly in rain!” Cole protested.

“The rain hasn’t started yet and if it does, I can walk. I’m bigger now, I can cover a lot more ground.” Zane reassured him, taking Cole’s raincoat just in case. “Pixal, stay here and make sure he doesn’t leave.” He told her and she nodded, holding a single grain of blue pixie dust, knowing she’ll need it to keep Cole in place.

“I’ll be back soon.” Zane promised him, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek without thought.

“Use the door!” Pixal warned before he could take off.

“Oh. Right.” Zane nodded before he headed out, flying out afterwards.

Pixal then looked back to a red faced Cole and huffed. These two. At least they were happy now…

___

“Jay?! Jay!” Zane called as he flew around, the clouds thickening overhead. He didn’t know where else he could check.

He’s already checked Hook, the Lagoon- he hopes none of the mers had hurt him since they weren’t there due to the incoming storm, the area around Hangman’s tree, all around the base of the Never Mountain… Where else could he have gone? He flew along Cannibal Cove and along the beaches, hoping he might have just gone to hang out with Kai and Nya but nothing- That is, until near the coast, he spotted a familiar blue tail. He hesitates to ask her for help- but then flew right over, Jay’s wearabouts more important than his guilt and fears.

“Nya!” He called and she flinched violently at the sound of his voice then glared up at him warily, ready to swim. “Please, just wait! Jay, have you-”

“Kai and I carried him up the mountain.” She told him and Zane’s eyes widened. “Kai’s still waiting to see if he’ll come back but-”

“Grrraaa!” Zane barely had time to move out of the way of Kai’s lunge at him, wincing once his claws sliced through his leg. “Stay away from my sister!” He yelled at him as Zane held his leg as blood seeped through, flying higher.

“I need to find Jay!” Zane insisted, not willing to back away from potential information, even if it meant his life was at risk.

“Oh? So what? You suddenly started caring about Lost Children all of a sudden? Or are you just doing this for Cole’s sake?” Kai sneered.

“I’ve always cared! My emotions might get the best of me but there’s never a Lost Child I’ve never cared for, even you two!” Zane yelled over a roll of thunder and Kai sneered.

“Bullshit!” He yelled at Zane, thunder crashing then as the rain started to drizzle. “What, you think sending my sister to her death was caring?! You don’t deserve to be at Cole’s side! All you do is abuse Lost Children! Just because you’re a charming little Fae, none of us saw it! We thought you were just as great as Cole was but all you are is a wolf in sheep’s clothing!” He sneered and Zane gasped once his wings started struggling to fly in the rain.

“We would have done anything for you, just like Jay did!” He yelled and a cold chill ran down Zane’s spine at that.

“Wh… What do you mean?” Zane whispered, not wanting to believe Jay had somehow…

“He went to the top of the Never Mountain and he made you big so you can be with Cole. And now! Now…” Kai’s anger dissolved into pain as he gritted his teeth. “Now he’s gone!” He yelled and his words hit Zane as if he had been physically wounded.

“No…” Zane whispered, staggering lower and lower to the water as the rain came down more. “No!” He yelled, flying towards them fiercely and Nya flinched, throwing up a wall of water as Kai lunged at him instead to protect her.

He dug his claws into Zane’s arms before sinking viciously sharp teeth in the base of his shoulder as a flash of ice went off. There was a moment of silence and nothingness- before a loud crack sounded from behind the mers. Both turned around, Kai turning as much as he could with his hold on Zane- only to startle at the huge, spiked glacier that ran through a massive shark, the weight of it breaking off the ice and it fell with a loud splash, sinking to the sea floor. Kai stiffened once soft sobs sounded from Zane.

“I… I never wanted him to… I never wanted… To have any more… Lost Children die because of me… Because… Of my selfishness…” Zane sobs, dropping his hand.

Kai narrowed his eyes. He could do it now, could get his revenge. He was injured and his wings were wet which means no flying… He didn’t even have to do much more than leave him here… He felt Nya place her hand on his shoulder then and closed his eyes. No. He won’t stoop to his level. He pulled his teeth back, even more blood welling up from the bite. He then swam him closer to the shore and threw him out of the water, not caring once he grunted from the impact.

“Go home to Cole.” Kai told him coldly as Zane struggled to sit up, holding his bleeding shoulder. “You’ve done enough.” He whispered before diving under the water.

Nya spared him a glance before following after him.

____

It was easier said than done getting home. His wings were too soaked to fly and his leg too injured to walk on for very long. Luckily, he found a relatively flat piece of wood washed up on shore and used the soaked pixie dust from his own wings to make it float. It couldn’t float too high, what with pixie dust being useless in water but it was low enough to make steering with his good leg possible. He bound his leg with his clothes but they were made out of leaves and still and didn’t have enough grip. For now, it serves as a means of lessening the sad sight he must have made right now. He wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news to Cole, worse during a storm like this. He hated storms… What must have been at least an hour later, he could see the Hangman Tree just up ahead, hearing the commotion over the heavily falling rain anyway. Zane gave a soft sigh and braced himself. He got off the driftwood at the door and tossed it aside before he reached for the door handle- only to startle when it yanked open and he was looking at a high floating Cole.

“Zane!” Cole breathed in relief, releasing the door to hug him- only to immediately float to the roof, out of reach.

“You’re an idiot Cole.” Zane tensed at that voice, standing just outside in the rain still.

But…

“Zane! You really are- WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Jay’s happiness turned to horror, seeing his haggard state and the blood mixed with rain dripping down his left arm.

“J-Jay…” Zane whispered hesitating before he reached out to him, Jay taking his arm if only to tug him in out of the rain.

“I leave for one day and everyone’s at death’s door?!” Jay yelled, leaving Zane standing there in the middle of the room, dripping wet and in a state of shock.

“Zane! What happened to you?! You’re- you’re bleeding!” He looked up to see Cole crawling along the roof, his bi-coloured eyes filled with worry.

“I have some towels to get you all dried up and a first aid kit!” Jay called as he came back and Zane looked at him too…

His eyes welled up with tears as his lips trembled.

“Woah! Hey! Don’t cry! Don’t cry!” Jay sputtered, not sure what to do now.

“I-I thought you were- Kai- Kai said-” Was all Zane could get out before the sobs made it impossible to say anything comprehensible.

“Kai?” Cole whispered, trying to brush the pixie dust off of him so he could get off the ceiling and to Zane.

“He did this, didn’t he?” Pixal asked with a dark expression, looking over the clear bite on his shoulder, the wound finally starting to clot now that he was out of the rain.

“Everyone just calm down for a second.” Jay sighed, wrapping a large towel around Zane to help him dry off. “Let’s get Cole off the ceiling and get everyone warmed up. Then we can talk about this whole thing.” He told them, not knowing when he became the reasonable one here.

“I used pixie dust strengthened by blue pixie dust so that might take a while…” Pixal says, looking up at him as Jay dried a sobbing Zane’s hair, stopping his attempts to hug him because of his arm.

“We’re gonna have to take off these wet clothes to see how bad the damage is.” Jay told him, reaching for the remains of his leaf shirt.

“H-hey wait!” Cole protested once he did, not liking that at all.

“If you can come down from there then you can take them off yourself.” Jay told him dryly and Cole flushed at the implication then mumbled to himself as he turned towards the ceiling, not liking it at all but knowing it was necessary.

Jay just tore through the battered leaf clothing and winced at the sight of the deep bite on his shoulder as well as the equally deep puncture wounds on both sides of his arms. Kai really did a number on him… He knew he didn’t like Zane but this was next level…

“Sit here.” Jay told him, urging him to sit on the couch, on another towel and opened up the first aid kit.

“... I get that he’s still upset over what happened back then but-”

“It’s ok.” Zane interrupted Cole, sniffling. “He must’ve thought I was going to attack them at the time…” He mumbled his explanation, wincing as Jay began to clean the wounds.

“Attack them? Why would he think that?” Pixal asked with a frown still upset about her friend being hurt.

Zane took a breath then began to explain everything that happened while Jay bandaged his wounds wincing as he did.

“They should be grateful. You saved them.” Pixal declared with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

“No.” Zane shook his head then winced once he irritated his freshly bandaged wound. “They have nothing to be grateful about from me. Nothing can make up for what I’ve done to them.” He whispered, watching as Jay started on his leg.

“It won’t stop me from showing them that I do regret what I did however…” He promised himself. “But Jay…” Zane spoke, tiling his face up towards him.

“I’m eternally grateful for the risk you took for us and I’ll be in your debt for as long as time exists… But…” He paused to take a breath. “Please, don’t go risking your like- or anything for me ever again. We could have made due with how I was before.” He told Jay with a frown.

“But I wanted to and I did and there’s no changing that.” Jay shrugged. “I don’t recall much of what happened after I reached the peak but I knew the risks and to be honest, it wasn’t just for you guys, but it was for me too. I wanted to do something good for once and I don’t regret it besides, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Jay shrugged, binding Zane’s leg as the latter winced.

“ _ How _ are you here? Kai had said you…” Zane trailed off, looking him over carefully.

His skin held a bluish tint that he certainly didn’t have before and his ears were pointed like Cole’s. Even his eyes seem brighter than he last remembered and- Were his freckles glowing?

“Not sure. I just recall, going to the peak, knowing my life here was at risk and… I hit the ground not too far away from here…” Jay admits, tying the bandage then grunting as he got off his knees. “Though, tomorrow, I should go talk to Kai… He must think I died again too.” He says quietly, looking out the closest window where the storm was still brewing.

Zane looked up once a large hand settled on his good shoulder, looking up to see that Cole was finally free from the ceiling. His cheeks coloured once Cole cupped them, leaning down to press his lips against his forehead.

“I’m just glad you’re safe…” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together and Zane smiled softly, holding onto his hands, despite the deep set pain in his upper arm and shoulder.

“I am.”.

_____

“Ah! Ah! Achoo!”

The sneeze echoed through the tree house and the rooms below he only used when he had many lost children, the source of the sneeze laying miserably on the couch.

He hated being sick… There was one benefit to this though… Cole smiled up at Zane dopily from his place laying in his lap, one cool hand on his forehead and the other running through his hair, gently scratching his scalp in a way that made him want to purr like a cat. 

“It’s just a cold. You’ve had them before. A few short days and you’ll be all better.” Zane reassured, the bandages that wrapped around his neck and shoulder visible from Cole’s shirt that was falling off his shoulder.

Leaf clothes wouldn’t cut it now that Zane was larger so for now, he was encroaching on Cole’s.

“A few days sound like a few years…” Cole mumbled and Zane laughed, light and airy, like bells.

Cole all but melts, his heart pounding. He never thought there would be a day like this… He reached up, brushing the back of his hand against his cheek and Zane unconsciously leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. They were interrupted by Jay walking in then looking wide awake and active.

“Are you sure you can make it there on your own?” Cole asked Jay with a sniffle, bringing a rag up to wipe his nose.

“Yeah. I know the way by now. You two better rest.” Jay told them with narrow eyes.

“Yeah yeah.” Cole dismissed.

“Good luck.” Zane smiled at him and Jay nodded jerkily, nervous for some reason.

“Yeah, thanks.” He whispered before heading towards the door.

Pixal had already left to report Zane’s current status and to insist that no-one grudge the mers over his injuries.

He looked over the small pouch of pixie dust Pixal left behind as he headed out. While Zane was literally a walking factory of blue pixie dust, he’s forbidden from distributing it and can only use it in the case of emergency due to its power. But Pixal can harvest a few grains to supply them with enough pixie dust so they wouldn’t need to use it anyway. He dashed some over himself then took to the sky, heading for Mermaid Lagoon. If Zane or Cole knew the reason he seemed so wide awake was because he didn’t sleep last night, they’d throw a fit. He just… Had a lot to think about… He had a feeling… He won’t be leaving Neverland any time soon and well…

Kai… Was an opportunity he had right now. An opportunity at something he’s never experienced before, had only seen from afar, had wondered what it would be like… It was too early to say he was in love. They barely knew each other really. But… He wouldn’t mind at all if they got to know each other more… And… He wouldn’t mind at all… Letting himself fall for him… He felt his cheeks heat at his train of thought before he shook his head and focused on the journey ahead. He just hopes there’s not another drowning incident…

Before his feet even hit the shore, he noticed all the Merfolk retreating all at once. What’s going on? They don’t seem to be in a rush per say but they aren’t sticking around. He frowned as he hovered over the shore, the Lagoon lacking Merfolk now. Great. How was he supposed to get to Kai now? He floated over the water, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of red and gold scales- or even blue ones but there was no movement beneath the waters. Why’d they all just swim off though? Was it him? But they were fine with his presence before- or rather, they ignored it. But he couldn’t let Kai think he wasn’t around anymore. If push comes to shove… He might have to swim for it.

Below the water, Nya watched as her brother gloomily curled up at the back of his section of the coral caves, refusing to come out. She sighed, sitting at the front of it.

“There’ll be others Kai.” Nya told him, glancing at his back.

“Yeah.” Kai agrees to Nya’s surprise. “But none of them will be Jay.” He whispered, the spines on his back flattening to show his low mood.

“Kai-”

“Nya.” She glanced to Skylor as she swum over, her amber tail glistening with the rays of sunlight shining down through the water.

“Sky, what is it?” She asked her partner as she came to a stop before her.

“There’s someone flying around the lagoon. Their shadow is different from Pan’s.” Skylor told her.

“Then it’s probably Zane.” Kai sneered, glaring at the coral wall.

“I doubt he’d be up and flying again after last night. Cole would never allow it.” Nya denied and Kai frowned, lifting his head.

“Then… Who? And right before what feels like a big storm?” Skylor asked the two, both of them unofficially the mers to come to about anything.

“I don’t like the sound of that. I’ll take a look.” Kai murmured as he swam out past them.

“We’ll come too.” Nya says as both she and Skylor swam after him.

“I could have sworn I saw someone down there a second ago…” Jay murmured to himself before he sighed. “No choice but to dive.” He murmured then made to do so- only to pause at a familiar glint of scales under the water, getting closer and closer.

Jay grinned widely, watching as Kai surfaced along with his sister and another mer.

“Whoever you are-” Kai cut himself off once he looked up at the achingly familiar form above him.

“Kai!” Jay grinned wide at him as Kai just stared, eyes wide.

“Well I’ll be damned…” Nya grinned, never more happy to see a Lost Child- or should she say former.

“J-Jay?” Kai asked hesitantly, not believing his eyes.

The figure on the mountain said- 

“It’s me Kai! I’m alright!” Jay laughed, and Kai’s breath caught.

“Jay!” He yelled, shooting up, out of the water and into Jay’s arms, the latter startled by his sudden jump but he held onto him tight, unable to stop laughing as Kai pressed wet kisses all over his cheeks and lips.

“Kai! Stop!” He laughed out, cheeks red.

“Never.” Kai mumbled between kisses. “Next time, I’ll crawl after you if i have to.” He swore and Jay smiled fondly.

“Looks like you won’t have to.” Skylor hummed and they both looked down at the two Mermaids in confusion.

“You left the water on your own.” Nya whispered though there was a smile on her face.

Kai looked down and realised that yes, he was completely out of the water. Which meant his agreement to stay by his sister’s side is over. He can no longer return to the sea.

“Kai! Your tail!” Jay yelled, watching alarmed as his scales began to break apart, revealing his legs.

“Yeah. It’s gone for good now…” Kai whispered, taking a moment to figure out how to wiggle his toes. “It’s a part of the deal I made to stay by my sister’s side since only she should have become a mer. I’m surprised they’re letting me live still.” He admitted.

“Oh, but your scales…” Jay says in awe, watching as they all morphed and elongated, gathering against Kai’s back and converging to create the most stunning set of red and gold wings. “Wow…” He whispered in awe and Kai blinked, using Jay to be his support as he reached out and brushed his fingers against the feathers there.

They were… Something…

“I’m almost jealous.” He looked down at Nya as she smiled up at him and he frowned.

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself and I have Skylor here with me. Plus, knowing you, you’ll drop by every day or so.” Nya huffed. “Be happy and think about you for once, yeah?” She smiled and Kai searched her blue eyes before he caved with a sigh and nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t take shit from any of them down there.” He told her and Nya grinned.

“‘Course I won’t. Do you even know me?” She told him, Skylor chuckling next to her.

“You and your storm make sure to have fun.” Skylor told him before both she and Nya disappeared under the waves.

“Storm?” Jay asked, confused.

“Yeah. Now that she reminded me, you felt like a big storm coming in. It’s why all the other Merfolk headed back to the Coral Caves to weather it out.” Kai told Jay then tilted his head to the side. “And when did you learn how to fly without pixie dust?” He asked him.

“What are you talking about? I’m using pixie dust.” Jay clarified, heading to the shore and setting him down- only to catch and hold onto him again as he stumbled, unused to his feet.

“No, you weren’t. Just what did they make you into up there?” Kai asked, brushing his thumb over his glowing freckles.

“Does it matter?” Jay asked him instead. “I mean, because of whatever happened up at that peak… I’m here… So… Is it really all that bad?” He asked, his voice softening with each word and Kai huffed, leaning more of his weight against him.

“Not at all…” He murmured, sliding his hands up Jay’s neck to his cheeks and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! This was supposed to be like 3k but nooooo! It decided to explode to five times longer than it should be!
> 
> I still enjoyed writing this at least. There are some things I left out that I'll hopefully compile in a second part however, like Zane being able to shrink to fae size at will (I'm sorry I made him a cry baby but like I said, intense emotions), Lloyd taking Jay's life- but only to convert him into a storm spirit to tame the often violent storms Neverland has (plus, his wish was for his friends to be happy and while he does like Kai, he considers him a friend and Kai wouldn't be happy without him. Also Lloyd never specified that he only had one wish and he could have totally wished to stay but he didn't consider that and was willing to selflessly sacrifice himself) and Kai becoming the equivalent of the Neverbird but on a more phoenix edge. He's often seen flying the island just before a big storm comes in (because while Jay is there to tame the storm some, they are necessary for the island's well being). Zane also has a brother! Echo! A quiet, shy animal fae! 
> 
> You could all probably guess that the one Jay talked to is Lloyd and the one that sent Kai back was Garm. Watching over Neverland during the day is Wu. All three of them are celestial deities that maintain Neverland itself. Without them then there is no Neverland. Lloyd is responsible for the loss of memories to living humans that come to the island. He figures if they made it all the way to Neverland through all the hazards surrounding it to keep them out whole then they might as well forget the past and stay, though that occurrence is very rare and Cole made sure to send them back before they lose all their memories and become a permanent inhabitant of the island. I'll stop flooding the notes but I might write a second part since I enjoyed writing this part that much! It's a question of when really...
> 
> Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
